A Better Ending
by Doctor who romance
Summary: This is my version of the end of Cold Blood. I was frankly appalled by the lack of the emotion in the scene The actors were brilliant but the script was awful. I decided to re-write it fro Amy's POV, going through every emotion. Enjoy! Please R & R


Amy had breathed a sigh of relive when she had seen how close they were from getting away from the Silurians. They could go to Rio now, Rory would love that. Why wouldn't he hurry up? Ugh, he was so slow sometimes. But she chided herself for thinking that. She loved him, and they were going to get married soon. Why else would they have seen the future them on the hill? Her thoughts were running away from her, and she was just about to step into the TARDIS when she heard a foul, slimy voice that she recognised.

As she turned round in dismay she saw a bolt of cursed red fly at Rory. Everything slowed. She could feel her legs running towards Rory. She was vaguely aware of a brilliant white and silver light to one side. The crack was in the wall again. Tears flew from her eyes like diamonds as she saw Rory lying there so weakly, trying so hard to cling on to the last fragile spectre of life in his being, slowly flickering like a pale light in a gale of pelting, merciless, pitiless wind, intent on stifling him.

She managed to look into his eyes, and saw all her mistakes reflected back at her from the very depths of her soul. They came upon her, thick and fast, everything she'd ever doubted him for, everything she'd criticised deep within her, the arguments, they had every so often, the cruel little remarks she'd give after he'd tell her that the Doctor wasn't going to come back, that she might as well settle down now.

But then he'd apologise, and tell her that he was sure he'd come back. Rory had been her flame of hope, light and happiness against all the darkness, blackness and the deep nagging thought that she was going mad, that maybe the Doctor was just imaginary, a constant battle inside her mind. Light and dark rested through the day as she busied herself with the tasks that needed to be done, but when she could not absorb herself at the dark time when the moon rose and the sun flew away, as if to taunt her , they fought constantly and without mercy or pity.

She could never sleep. Rory had held her and comforted her when it was so bad the tears came. This time she needed him desperately, and he wasn't here. As she leant over him to kiss him one last time, she was dragged away. She fought like a wildcat. She had to kiss Rory goodbye, she had to, why was someone pulling her away?

Amy kicked and bit, like her 8 year old self after an appointment with the psychiatrist, but the hands holding her were strong and steady and would not release her however hard she pulled. Nevertheless she tried, and although she screamed and pulled with all her might, tears still streaming down her cheeks and dripping off her chin, clouding her vision she still couldn't get free, and she couldn't see Rory either, he was consumed by tendrils of white light wrapping evilly around him from the awful crack that had taken everything away from her, first her happiness and now her beloved Rory.

Then a solid blue door was shut between her and the light and she struggled even more, the blinding lights shone and the Doctor's face near hers, his eyes boring into her and he murmured words she couldn't hear, all she could think of was Rory ,but she couldn't remember some of her earliest memories now, the whiteness and the blankness was overpowering her, dragging her away for a second time, and she couldn't bear it, her eyes closed involuntarily as if to shut out the pain and misery and wretchedness brewing throughout her mind and body, coursing through her veins battling against the whiteness but the blank was slowly winning, gaining on the memories, and her dearest memory of her first kiss with him was wiped as if off a blackboard with a cloth, a leaf blown off the ground, a eddy and flow on the surface of a river, here and then gone in a second.

Then she couldn't remember anything and the whiteness was gone. It was over. She couldn't remember...what had just happened? Why had she been crying? Why were the Doctor's eyes so deep and full of darkness and pain? She managed a smile. It was odd, the muscles were strangely tense

"Cheer up!" She said.

Amy was confused. Why was the Doctor looking so down and upset? She'd asked him what was wrong in a voice that she had supposed was quite cheerful, and he had looked as though she'd broken his heart. Then he had said in a tone that was chock-full of sadness, remorse and guilt that she" wouldn't even remember". The worst bit had been when she'd picked up a ring in a red box and made a joke about a fast engagement. He'd looked at her like she'd just killed his pet puppy, spoken to her sharply and told her to go and do some-thing useful. So she had stormed off in a huff to go and explore some


End file.
